


The One Where Remus Needs Comfort

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [62]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Screaming, Vague angst, breakdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “Hey I know you’re hurting, but you’re not alone in this, okay?”
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	The One Where Remus Needs Comfort

Remus screamed. He screamed and screamed until his throat was raw and his eyes burned with tears, cheeks hot and red and hands curled into fists so tight his knuckles were white. He screamed until his voice cracked and died out, becoming nothing more than soft whimpers and sniffles.

He stood up. His joints cracked as he stretched out, having been kneeling on the floor of his bedroom for god knows how long. He wiped away his tears and let out a sigh.

"Remus? Dearest, open the door?"

Logan. Remus hid his face in his hands and bit back a groan. He couldn't deal with a lecture, not yet. Not right now. He needed to calm down, needed—

"Darling please, we're worried."

Janus? Remus paused, slowly lowering his hands as he stared at his door. There was a knock, followed by a muffled sigh from Janus.

".. Maybe he needs space, Lo."

"After what happened with Roman? Remus? He isn't one for hiding away, love."

"I know..."

Remus's shoulders dropped and he snapped his fingers, his door clicking open. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself, sinking back down onto the floor. Janus and Logan ran over, both kneeling either side of him.

Janus's arms wrapped around Remus tightly, pulling him close. Remus nuzzled his face against Janus's neck as Janus whispered soothing words to him. Logan rested a hand gently on Remus's back.

"I know you're hurting, dearest," Logan said softly. "But you're not alone in this, ok? We're here for you."

"We love you," Janus added.


End file.
